


He still brings her flowers.

by seaiiris



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaiiris/pseuds/seaiiris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius visits Nepeta</p>
            </blockquote>





	He still brings her flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> its vague and sad

Nepeta was nearing the end of her life cycle. She could no longer leave her bed. Equius could hear her breath rattle and it pained him to know she would not live much longer.

He was busy since but he still made time to visit her everyday.

He would make her favorite tea and sit by her bed, hold her hand as softly as possible and tell her about his day.

He always brought her flowers when the last ones died. That was, until she passed. He had been holding her hand when she smiled and said it was time.

He visits her grave everyday, brings the prettiest flowers he can find and sits for hours.

It's been sweeps since her death and he hasn't breathed a word since. People don't question why. It was obvious.

His friends tell him he needs to get out there and find a new moirail. He knows he would never find as one as special as Nepeta.

When he wasn't visiting Nepeta, he was working. He put everything into working, to the point where he forgot to eat. It was fine though, Nepeta would always remind him. 

_Except she's no longer here._

His home didn't feel like a home without her, it just felt lonely. He felt lost without her gentle hand to pull him away from his work. It was too quiet without her loud, happy voice calling to him. 

Eventually he grew too old to work. He continued to visit her grave. It hurt to get out of bed, to bend over and pull up flowers to bring to her. He never visited without them though. 

He knew it was his time, he could feel it in his bones, in his heartbeat. He got up and went to visit her one last time. 

He kneeled by her grave and set the flowers down.

He leaned over and wrapped his arms around the grave, hugging it.

At last, he spoke. ' _I'm coming home_ ,' he breathed as his heart gave out. 


End file.
